Thourgh his eys
by delos1108
Summary: I changed the title because I hated the first one. Well the final chapter is up! Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

**Delos1108: **Hey guys, it's been a while, sorry. Well this is my second pick at doing POTO, so I hope you like it. This is told from Erik's, the phantom's, point of view from Don Juan Triumphant all the way the end. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the lyrics which are mentioned in this story.**

I hold Christine close and for once she does not shutter away from me. I have longed for this feeling that has eluded me for so long in my life. I pray, for the first time, that she does not shun my gift, my heart. For it is hers for eternity, even when death has taken me it will be hers.

_Say you'll share with me one love, on lifetime…_

I pull the ring from my pocket and show it to her.

_Lead me, save me from my solitude…_

Yes! She takes it and has placed it on her hand! Glorious day, she has chosen me after all!

_Say you want me with you, here beside you…_

Her eyes wonder away from me, why? Who does she hope to find out there in the crowd of people? Not the Vicomte, she has chosen me! Why does fear grip her face, it should be joy!

_Anywhere you go let me go too- Christine, that's all I ask of…_

NO! She has taken off my mask! How could she? Does she want the world to know that a beast, a DEMON, lives here under this heaven? Fine, then her choice to clear to me now!

_The phantom takes Christine in arm and disappears under the opera floor to his underground labyrinth. _

I feel her fight me every step of the way back down to where I have taken her so many times. Back down to pit of hell, back down to the darkness that I have never been able to escape from and now neither will her.

_Why, you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place? Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!_

She does not reply to me, but I want her to! Why would she throw away my love for her, for a man, no a boy! I ignore the icy daggers of the water against my skin as we make our way back to my home. I pull the leaver for the gates to rise, Christine fights back even harder now, but I tighten my grip around her wrist. I loosen it only because she gives a small cry, I do not mean to harm her in such a way, but she has given me no choice! As the gates close behind us she no longer fights, she willing allows me to pull her up the steps and drag her to the doll which wears her wedding dress. She will be mine whether fait permits it or not.

* * *

**Delos1108**: Well, what did you think? I know this isn't everything, but there will be more. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

**Delos1108: **Hey guys, it's been a while, sorry. Finals have been keeping me away. :( But I hope you enjoy this! It's short, sorry, mainly due to the face that finals (once again) are taking control of my life.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the lyrics which are mentioned in this story.**

She says nothing to me! It is driving me insane; I want to hear her voice! I need to hear the angelic voice forgive me for all the sins I have done. She turns her head towards me, her eyes are cold and firm, they hold no happiness or joy for me.

_Have you gorged yourself at last, in your lust for blood? Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?_

Why do you ask me these things Christine? I love you, is that not enough for you? The candles around my home make her glow as if the Holy Spirit itself was emanating from within her. Even with her face cold and loveless she is still beautiful beyond words. This is the women I have done all this for; this is the angel I have killed men over for. I love her, yet I am beginning to despise her.

_That fate, which condemns me to wallow in blood, has also denied me the joys of the flesh…_

I stroke her cheek and it is a cold as winter's snow. There is no longer the warmth of heaven in her skin. She cannot even look at me now. Oh Christine, please love me.

_This face- the infection which poisons our love… _

What is this? Why do her eyes show pain and regret now? Were the times she had come down here not magical? Did she not find her soul, her voice with me all those nights? I saw love bloom from this, and she did too. Then that boy, le Vicomte, came to the opera house, my opera house and stole her.

_This face which earned a mother's fear and loathing. A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing. Pity comes to late, turn around and face your fate. An eternity of THIS before your eyes. _

I pull into the mirrors reflection alongside me and place the veil upon her head. She gives no sign of feeling to me what so ever. She has become cold as the marble floors in my opera house. I can only watch the mirror as she turns to me and locks eyes with me.

_This haunted face holds no horror for me now. It's in your soul that the true distortion lies. _

Oh Christine, you do see me! You see that I am not merely a monster that lives in this damned haven, but an angel that has fallen. Please tell me that you will stay Christine, my angel, my haven. But I am giving myself a false hope, I hear that boy trudging his way through the river to my home. Good, we shall see now where Christine's heart truly lies.

* * *

**Delos1108:** Hope you liked it! Again, sorry for it being so short. R&R! :) There will be more to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Delos1108: **Hello! I know it's been a while, sorry. Holidays and all. Any who! Here is the next chapter, yeah! I hope you like it R&R! Oh! And since in this one I have all three main characters here is how I decided to show who to who

_PHANTOM (ERIK)/ STAGE ACTION  
**RAUOL  
**CHRISTINE_

Hope that is not confusing!

****

**Disclaimer: All characters and lyrics belong to Webber and Leroux!**

* * *

How can she only see him? Of course she notices him at the gate and calls out to him. Heaven's light shines through her eyes once again. Damn you boy! That light should be for me not for you! She once looked at me in the same way, with same joy as she gives your now.

_I had rather hoped that you would come. And now my wish comes true- you have truly made my night! _

_**Free her! Do want you like, only free her! Have you no pity!**_

_Your lover makes a passionate plea!_

Passion! HA! What would this boy know about passion? I have shown nothing but passion to you my sweat Angle! Yet, all you see it as an attempt to steal you and lock you away from the world. WHY?

_Please Raoul, it's useless… _

_**I love her! Does that mean nothing? I love her! Show some compassion…**_

_The world showed no compassion to me!_

Neither of you would ever understand, how it is to live like this! How could you even begin to imagine? Both, born into families that loved you and held you tightly at night. Families that did not shun you and throw you out into the streets as you took your first breath.

_**Christine… Let me see her…**_

_Be my guest sir…_

Now, now is the time for her to choose, now is the time for her_** heart**_ to decide.

_Monsieur, I bid you welcome! Did you think that I would harm her?_ I must make sure she chooses me! _Why should I make her pay for the sins which are yours?_

_Erik uses his Punjab lasso and catches Raoul by the neck and turns to Christine._

SHE MUST CHOOSE!

_This is the choice- This is the point of now return!_

Christine do not be mad at me! I will let this boy go, if only you would grant my wish and live with me!

_The tears I might have shed for your dark fate grow cold, and turn to tears of hate…_

_NO!_

Christine why? Why! All I asked is that you stay here in this Utopia of music! That you sing for the world to hear through my steady guidance. Is this not what you wanted? A place where all your dreams could come true? Where pure Enlightenment was in your grasp? Tell me! What have I done wrong to YOU to make you turn away? For heaven's sake tell me and choose me!

_So, do your end your days with me, or do you send him to his grave?_

_**Why make her lie to you, to save me?**_

…for love…for love…

_When will you see reason…?_

Oh, Christine…Please…

_You've passed the point of no return…_

Choose.

…_you deceived me- I gave you my mind blindly…_

That's…not true…

_You try my patience- make your choice!_

_

* * *

_

**Delos1108: **Well, what did you think? Please review! Thanks, and hopefully I will have the end up asap with in the semester!


	4. Chapter 4

**Delos1108: **Hey guys, it's been a while, sorry. Well this is my second pick at doing POTO, so I hope you like it. This is told from Erik's, the phantom's, point of view from Don Juan Triumphant all the way the end. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the lyrics which are mentioned in this story.**

* * *

Heaven's light fills her eyes again, oh God how she makes my heart race. Yet, sorrow fills her face as she walks towards us.

_Pitiful creature of darkness. What kind of life have you known? God give courage to show you, you are not alone._

Christine kissed Erik.

Thank you Christine, thank you.

_Take her! Forget me. Forget all of this. Leave me alone. Forget all you've seen._

I must make sure Christine is able to get to safety! She must be free!...Free… I can hear the voices of the mob above us.

_Go now! Don't let them find you. Take the boat.- leave me here, go now, don't wait…_

Good-bye my fair angel.

_Just take her and go, before it's too late.._

Christine, please be happy.

_Go!_

I beg you; never silence your voice from heaven.

_Go now! Go now and leave me!_

I cannot watch as he takes her away from this Hell. Boy, protect her with all you have, or you will find yourself at the end of my lasso once again.

_Masquerade…Paper faces on parade…Masquerade…Hide your face so the world will never find you…_

I smell her sweet sent once again before it is lost to me forever.

Christine returns to Erik and returns the ring.

Please do not forget me Christine, though you may return my single object of affection do not forget me.

_Christine, I love you…_

As I walk out and see them leave I hear the mob once again getting closer. At least my angel is safe. Now, for my fate.

_You alone could make song take flight- it's over now, the music of the night!_

Erik smashes the mirrors around is home and takes one last look at what he had called home. Shattering the last window he leaves to go out into the world. The mob comes right after and finds the whole place empty. Meg walks into Erik's room and finds his mask.

What were you hiding our dear Phantom of the Opera?

* * *

**Delos1108: Well, how was that? I hope you enjoyed this little story :) I'm thinking about doing other senes and/or other musicals. Please R&R and thanks for reading. **


End file.
